


Stay Down

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them ever acknowledged how much they loved this, how much they needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Down

It was like this, sometimes—the blood still pounding in their ears after a dangerous away mission or a near brush with death, their hands automatically grabbing for each other once they got behind closed doors. They stripped and took each other down swiftly, rolling around on the floor and wrestling for dominance. Sometimes Bones would overpower him—though Jim always insisted he let Bones win—and sometimes Jim wouldn't be able to help himself, using his best combat tactics to pin Bones down to the floor and take what he wanted. This time, his veins were still thrumming with the thrill of a near escape from death and danger, and once Bones stopped ranting about what a reckless imbecile he was, Jim knew exactly how this was going to go down.

"Gotcha," he murmured, once he had Bones under him for a requisite three seconds. Bones quirked a devious smile, as if he was about to challenge it, but then Jim leaned close and bit his bottom lip, whispered, "Stay down." Something in the air changed as Bones' breath stuttered and his eyes went glassy. Jim's hands immediately closed around Bones' wrists, propped over his head, and he squeezed lightly, asserting himself. Bones arched and moaned, presenting himself in a way that made Jim ache.

Neither of them ever acknowledged how much they loved this, how much they needed it. But they each knew, all the same.

Jim kept his firm grip on Bones as he lifted up, aligning their bodies so they were face to crotch. Even from this angle, Jim could see Bones' pupils dilate with lust, and he knew he was giving Bones exactly what he wanted. He lowered his hips and began to rub his clothed bulge over Bones' face—his nose, his cheeks, his parted lips. All the while, Bones remained still, save for a slight tremble, his breath coming in damp puffs against the white cotton of Jim's underwear. "Take it," Jim ordered, and Bones did, so damn well. His fists uncurled as he submitted and reveled in being marked with Jim's scent, the innate trust and damp heat only making Jim harder.

Soon, Jim couldn't take it; he needed more, so he took one hand off Bones to yank down his briefs and free his cock, which seemed to thud against Bones' mouth in the veritable silence of the room. The tight skin over the crown felt burning hot as it nudged against Bones' lips and cheekbone, and left a slick trail when Jim slid it back and forth across his face. Bones grunted suddenly and twitched in Jim's grasp, like a feral animal caught in a trap, looking for a way out. Jim shushed him softly, murmured, "S'right, give in to me." And with a wild, sudden buck of his hips, Bones let himself go, free falling into orgasm, coating his briefs so thoroughly that his release leaked past the elastic band and dribbled down his quivering thigh.

Jim exhaled shakily and leaned back to watch, stroking Bones' face tenderly until his eyes cleared again. A quick flash of a smile on Bones' lips told Jim he was ready for round two.

"Don't suppose you'll help me up to the bed," he mumbled.

Jim smirked and stroked himself firmly, then rolled Bones onto his stomach, slowly lowering the ruined briefs and revealing his prize. "Not today, old man." He gave the cleft of Bones' ass a gentle touch and sighed as long legs fell open, just for him.


End file.
